


Say It

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>crack drabble....in two parts....I am so sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters or the lyrics....  
> I am so, so sorry

“Say it.”

“No”

“C’mon, say it!”

“Not going to happen.”

“You promised you would say it, if I did that thing.”

“I don’t recall that, at all.”

“Say it!”

“Why, you know it. You know it’s true, so why should I _have_ to say it?”

“You promised.”

“I did no such thing!”

“I’m not an idiot; I even got it in writing, as I KNEW you would do this.”

“Humph, honestly, and I am supposed to buy that.”

“We had Donna witness it. She even notarized it.”

“It’s on a napkin!”

“Say it.”

“FINE! The Reboot of Star Trek is far better than I thought it would be. Pike played an exceptional Kirk. There, are you happy now?”

“Thank you, Harvey.”

“Love you, Mike. So, any chance I can get you to do that thing again?”

“Love you too, Harvey, and not on your life”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, so so sorrr

Donna raised an eyebrow, but notarized the agreement written out on the napkin.

“Are you sure it means that much to you, Pup?”

“Yep, it does. I NEED to hear you say it, Harvey, out loud. I know you.  I know that you think it, that you _feel_ it, I just need to hear it.”

With that, Mike dropped a quick kiss on his boss, his boyfriend, and then he briskly walked into Louis’s office.

“Louis, I like big butts, and I cannot lie, you-“

“ROSS, get out of my office, NOW!”

“But, when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist and a round thing in my face I get-“

“No, right now, out, I am telling Harvey about this, Jessica too!”


End file.
